


That's a Negative, Ghost Rider (discontinued, adoptable[for free])

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jaide_MCYT, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sub Sans (Undertale), dom grillby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once Sans and Grillby finally get together, drama with the surface, humans, and they’re love life will eventually get in the way. Will they stay together or will they go down in... Flames?This is my first book on Ao3, but I've been writing on Wattpad for almost 2 years!
Relationships: Alphyne - Relationship, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyton - Relationship, Sansby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Trust

Sans had put down the last box, panting. It took a while, but his boyfriend finally got his bar approved by the FDA and was able to get it built. After packing, the couple had to move all the boxes into the lot above the bar, their new home. 

”Having trouble there?” The fire monster was leant against the archway to the kitchen, smirking at his smaller lover. 

”i wouldn’t have had as much trouble if ya helped me!” He said with an exasperated look on his face. Grillby just chuckled, gesturing to the large kitchen equipment that he brought in. ”ya know what, nevermind.” 

He walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. It was definitely better than his old one, the lumpy thing, but not many people throw furniture down a hole so he had taken what he could get. It was clear that his boyfriend spared no expense when decking out the house, flat screen tv, a bunch a gaming equipment, nice decor, etc.

Even with all the major upgrades, Sans just couldn’t get rid of his favorite blue jacket. Of course, he refused to wear it at work, no chemicals were EVER touching that thing, but he enjoyed to wear it at any other time. It was given to him by... he doesn’t remember, but he feels as if they were important. Golden stitching under the hood read, “Arial” and the same on the end of Papyrus’s scarf.

Wonder who that is?

Lost in thought, Sans didn’t notice his boyfriend sitting next to him until a warm arm was wrapped around his torso. ”Are you okay?” Shaken out of his trance, the skeleton nodded, ”yeah, just thinking.” Grillby frowned slightly at his lover but didn’t push. 

”Hey, do you wanna hear some good news?” Sans smiled, ”yeah, sure!” and the arm around him tightened a little, lovingly. ”I'm going to be taking some online classes every once and a while to eventually get a degree in psychology!” He beamed, his flames growing slightly brighter in his excitement. ”that’s great, babe! so a psychologist bartender, huh? need a better way to deal with drunk idiots?” He chuckled, ”hey, that's you meet me after all! and how we got together, heheh... oops?”

They did get together at a drunken confession on Sans’ part. Grillby laughed at the memory, note to self, never give his lover actual alcohol. Suddenly, their fun was stopped by a sharp pain going through Sans’ soul. “ack— fuck!” His arms removed themselves from his boyfriend and into a protective motion in front of his chest. 

He really hated being a monster sometimes. It was all about intent, the amount of HP and defense a monster had is how much of a shield they get to block it out. Sans of course barely had any, so, angry glares, words, and even thoughts sometimes, sent searing pain into his soul. His insomnia didn’t help either, a monsters’ health goes up a couple of points past max when they sleep but he barely got any, so it didn’t matter anyway. 

Grillby scoped the smaller in his arms quickly, bringing him to their bedroom to rest. He cared deeply about his lover, they grew up together, fell in love together, lived together, loved together. Sans was his anchor when his wife left him after finding another man. She was in it for the gold, some monsters were raised that way, they thought they had to be.

Once into the bedroom, Grillby set Sans down onto the bed, holding him close. One side of the bed’s blankets were light while the other was heavy, Sans was cold often and Grillby couldn’t stand the heat of a thick blanket so they cut two different ones in half and stitched it back together. But if they wanted to cuddle, the comforter was kicked to the end of the bed, warm inside each other’s embrace. And that’s exactly what they did.

Grillby’s soul pulsed calming waves into his lover while his hands glowed a beautiful green as he healed the smaller. Sans took sleep at any chance he got, quickly dozing off in his boyfriend’s arms. Grillby held him close, rubbing small circles into his spine, unknowing reliving an immense amount of stress. Sans sleepily buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Though it wasn’t the first time, it still meant something.

It meant trust. And that is what both males needed the most, to be able to trust. Grillby wasn’t even allowed to see his own daughter, Fuku. His ex-wife Selene refused, so he only saw her on rare occasions of her sneaking out to visit him in the Underground or some holidays when her mom was going take advantage of others. He loved his daughter with all his heart and wished he could see her more, but his wife refused. 

And he was devastated. Drinking away his problems to the one person he could trust, Sans. But he had his issues too. Resets and Saves and Loads and Death— He’d seen it all, and couldn't stop the terrible nightmares that kept him awake at night. So of course, in between conversation of taken kids, and lives lost, they began to trust each other more and more until Sans confessed that he loved the other. And the feeling was mutual. 

The couple had been together for about 6 months, quickly moving in with each other. They both wanted something serious, Grillby couldn’t stand being alone and Sans needed something that wouldn’t be ripped away from him. That was the reason he wanted to become a psychologist, to help his lover. He was falling asleep fast, but he made sure to hold his baby a little bit tighter than usual.

They both slept well that night, when in each other’s arms they always do.

  
1000 words  
Thank you for reading the first chapter! This is my first book on Ao3, so I’m still getting the hang of things! Please forgive me, but I have been writing on Wattpad for over a year!


	2. Hatred

Chapter 2. Hatred

“Welcome to Grillby’s! How can I help you today?” Jaide, his worker, was very bubbly, always on her feet. She was a very good waitress, immediately bringing orders to customers without even being told it was done.

He actually had a couple of employees. Jaide, Rachel, Rodney, Jayda, and Ashlyn. All were very hard working, Ashlyn as the manager, Rachel and Rodney helping in the kitchen, and Jayda taking orders with Jaide. Overall, he had a pretty good staff! 

None of them were monster-phobic or homophobic, and they all went to school together so there was no fighting! Yeah, he hired a bunch of teenagers. Sans said it was a good idea because of what he’d gone through as a child, and to give them a chance. You never knew just how much they needed it.

After about a month of living on the surface, Monsters were being accepted more and more, only the very stubborn still hated them. So, most of the population. 

No no, having that mindset got you nowhere. ”Beautiful, why are you working in this dump? Ya’know one of those monsters owns it! I heard they’re made’ a fire and’ll burn ya if you piss’em off!” Ah, of course, a rude customer. 

”Sir, I know that my Boss is a monster. He's a very kind man, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak of him as if he isn't.” Grillby smiled from behind the employee-only door. It was nice to have someone stand up for him, even kinder if they were going against the majority.

”Doll, I'm telling ya, that guys dangerous! He just leading you into a false trust until he can jump and eat your soul!” He heard a chuckle, ”What soul? I'm a ginger.” A fist slammed against the bar, and Grillby jumped. He’d have to go out there if the customer got angry, even if he only had his staff for about 2 weeks, he’d grown quite attached and would hate to see them hurt. 

”This ain't no laughing matter!” The bar went silent, ”Sir, calm down-” ”No! Listen you dumb bitch, that dick isn't a good person! I swear if you don't quit right fucking now--” Grillby barged through the door to a drunken man's hand raised, as if to hit her. He grabbed the man's wrist holding it away from his employee. ”That's quite enough, please remove yourself from this establishment.” 

He saw Jaide run into the back and glared at the man after she was gone. ”Fine! That ugly bitch was stupid anyway.” He stormed out of the building. He walked back to the employee only door, only to be pushed pass by Ashlyn. ”Shit-! Sorry boss, J squad can’t come right now, so I'm coming to work their shift until everything okay!” J squad was a little name they staff came up with for Jaide and Jayda. They were sisters after all.

He nodded, quickly going check on them. He didn’t know much of their past, but he did see on their background checks that they were removed from their biological parents because of child abuse. He stepped up to the break room, knocking. ”Who is it?” Jayda, ”It’s Grillby.” A sigh, ”Come in.” Opening the door, he was greeted by the sad sight of the younger sister crying, curled into a ball and hugging herself, while Jayda gave a side hug to look at the door.

”Ah, Jaide... I'm so sorry...” She looked up, wiping her eyes, ”N-No, it's not your fault, heh- It's not even what he said! I'm used to being called names like that, I'm in high school after all, it's just I can’t take someone yelling at me...” Jayda looked down, “Our dad, he got drunk a lot and would yell at us.” 

He gave a look of sorrow, one that said ’I'm sorry, ’ but refused to give pitty. He knew Jayda would smack the shit out of him for it, chic couldn't STAND pitty. He stepped a bit closer, ”Can I hug you?” She snorted, confused, “What do you mean- of course you can—“ Grillby pulled her into his arms, his soul sending calming waves like he did for Sans. She giggled, hugging back. 

”Alright, alright, I should go do my shift.” He let her go, but not without a questioning look, ”Are you sure? You can go home, it's fine.” Shook her head, chuckling, ”Nah, I need the money.” Grillby frowned, ”I’d still give you your pay for today, Jaide.” She laughed, ”I know, thank you, but I should still do my job! He didn’t do anything, I'm just a wuss, haha! Don’t worry about me, DAD, I'm fine.” 

Even though she said it jokingly, it made his flames glow a little brighter. It’d been a while since he’d been called that. ”Alright fine, I'm a bit of a worry wort, haha, but I know how determined you are, I couldn't get you to go home unless I dragged you there myself.” All three laughed, it was definitely true. 

The day went by smoothly after that, he ended up closing early and gave Jaide a bonus for her troubles. He also gave one to Jayda and Ashlyn, especially to his manager because she didn't really have to do the extra work but, she did! 

Once his staff went home, Grillby climbed up the stairs to his apartment and was met to a very tired boyfriend. ”Sans, are you alright?” Said skeleton looked up from his ramen noodles, nodding. ”yeah, just... really... really tired.” Grillby frowned, then picked up his lover bridal style. ”grillBY WHATAREYOU--” The fire monster laughed, carrying the smaller to their room, setting him down on his side of the bed before retreating to his own.

They didn't go to sleep though, instead talking about their day. The couple slowly inched closer and closer to each other, until they fell asleep, warm in their embrace.

  
1000 words  
I'll be keeping all chapters about this long! 


	3. Adoration

Chapter 3. Adoration

Grillby woke up with a start, turning off the alarm that was making his partner whine pitifully at. Smiling, he gently shook Sans’ shoulders, willing him to get up. He was met with a whimper that pulled at his heart-strings. 

“Awe...” Toby Fox, he loved that skeleton. Grillby picked him up, the smaller’s arms immediately wrapping around the taller’s neck. He sat him in one of the kitchen chairs, Sans immediately putting his head down on the table.

Grillby frowned, he knew Sans had been working too much lately. “Good thing it’s your day off, huh babe?” He asked, a hand cupping his lover’s cheek. The ladder nuzzled into it tiredly. “Do you want me to go get you a pillow?” A small nod and he was gone, finding only the most comfortable for his lover.

After Sans was situated Grillby began on breakfast, quickly making Sans’ favorite: hash browns and ketchup. Once he smelt it, the skeleton picked his head up, if only a little, to see his concerned boyfriend looking down at him. 

Grillby was legitimately about to call Alphys once he saw Sans’ eye lights. They were faded and hazy, almost going out completely. “Oh, Sans...” But he only shook his head, processing to eat his hash browns. 

Once done, Grillby took the plate and loaded it into the dishwasher. When walking back, he noticed a crumb on Sans face. Grabbing a napkin, he wiped it away before picking him up again. Once again, he weakly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

Grillby brought him back to their bedroom, laying the smaller on the bed and wrapping his up with blankets before popping in some anime. He wasn’t paying attention to which one, but he knew Sans liked it. Once it started, he slid over to his lover, sitting the smaller on his lap and hugging him from behind.

”You work too much, baby... It's hurting you...” Sans tried to shake his head, but Grillby just held him tighter. Soon enough, he sighed, giving in to his boyfriend’s wants. ”maybe... but grillbz i need the money.” 

”What do you need the money for?” The smaller looked down, ”to pay my half of rent...” and Grillby outright laughed at him. ’I really am pathetic aren't I? I need to constantly work overtime just to pay RENT.’ 

”Awe, Baby, is that what this is about? You don't have to pay rent! I have enough money as is, haha! Don’t overwork yourself anymore, you already work your ass off as is, why add to it?” Sans curled in on himself a little, feeling pretty dumb. Of course Grillby had enough money! 

Once the taller noticed this though, he immediately changed his tone. ”Oh, Sans, I didn’t mean to tease you! It's very sweet of you to want to do that, honestly! Thank you, but I want you to keep your money to help out Papyrus and other stuff you WANT to do. Don't give it to me, I've got the house covered.” The only response to it was the smaller leaning back into Grillby. 

The fire monster nuzzled back into his neck and they watched the anime in silence. Well, that was because Sans fell asleep pretty much instantly. It was adorable to Grillby, and it made him think about his old relationship. 

They never slept together unless they were... he has a child. And when they did have sex, it was just that, Sex. There was no love. His new relationship was very different. He and Sans slept together every night and were taking it slow. Monsters wouldn't be able to get married on the surface for a while, so the no sex before marriage thing was out of the question. 

But they hadn't had any, once again they were taking it slow. And it really showed just how fucked up his old relationship was. She NEVER helped with bills, and that was when he needed the help! She never was affectionate but expected top class *performance* in the bedroom. At least he was good at that. As far as Grillby knows, Sans is a virgin, and he's 100% going to rock his world.

But that’s not going to happen for a while. And honestly? He perfectly okay with it. He REALLY loved Sans. And the feeling was mutual. He could just feel it, this was going to last. The only thing that would make his life perfect would be to have at least half custody over his daughter. 

But... Sadly, that probably wouldn't happen. Grillby held Sans a little bit tighter, as if he was going to disappear. He didn’t know much of the smaller’s past, but he knew it was rough. He basically raised himself, and then ACTUALLY raised his brother on the streets. 

Sans was and IS very strong, even with his low health. He was incredibly determined to give his family a good life, and Grillby was forever grateful to be a part of that family. He let out a yawn, nuzzling into his lover’s neck before falling asleep as well. 

That had never happened with Selene, she always made him sleep on the couch. Sans had put himself on the couch when they were first dating, he was a blushing mess. But the first time they fell asleep together changed everything.

It showed him that it was Selene in the wrong, not him. Sans was always there for him, whether to talk or just *There.* With Selene it was pay and get a wife and sex, but Sans... Was real. He actually loved him, and the feeling was mutual. 

Grillby held him tighter, once last time before he fell asleep entirely. He could definitely get used to it, being able to hold someone. He loved it. It made him feel something he hadn't in a while. It felt nice, it felt love. He really adored his little skeleton.

1000 words once more! Thank you for reading this far!


	4. Terrified

Sans was feeling much better after a well-needed rest and was back to work. He wouldn’t lie, the skeleton loved being a scientist, especially because he worked his ass off to be one. 

Grillby by law almost had to fire Jayda because another drunk man harassed Jaide while he was in the kitchen, and she clocked him in the face. He got her out of trouble by saying it was self-defense and being a slightly intimidating monster. All she had to say on the matter was, 

“Worth it.” The ordeal had definitely gotten many laughs throughout staff, that’s for sure. “Please try not to get arrested? Hey, knock him out yeah, but not in public!” With that sentence, Grillby was officially made Jayda’s favorite adult. He had to kick out another man for trying to grab poor Ashlyn’s thighs.

Being drop-dead gorgeous had its cons. Speaking of thighs, Jaide burned the shit out of herself when passing through the kitchen for an order. Second degree and the beast didn’t even cry! She was laughing so hard, that she said that her cheeks hurt worse.

And she would NOT stop with the fire puns. 

It got so bad that Sans came downstairs to ask who was stealing his throne. “I think your boyfriend is too HOT to handle! Fuck- Ow.” And with that, Sans had a new friend. 

Rachel, his helper cook, had made Jaide some fries while messing with an art mannequin to make her laugh even more. Rodney got the burn cream. Toby Fox, Grillby loves his staff. He could not ask for a better team, they just covered all grounds. All of them accept the LGBTQ+ community, some being in it themselves!

Jayda was Bi, Rodney was Demi, Ashlyn was Lesbian, and Jaide was Ace. He wasn’t sure about Rachel, but he’d ask her eventually. Back to the present, it was 1:47 AM and he heard a shuffling outside. Sans was still asleep, curled up next to him. 

Grillby pulled up his camera feed on his phone, only to see two masked men trying to break down the door. His soul stopped with fear and Sans jolted awake. They hadn’t bonded yet, but they where definitely close enough to feel very strong emotion. He quickly showed Sans the screen before beckoning him to the attic safe room.

Both scurried into the safe room and Grillby called the cops. “Hello?” He whispered.

“911 what is your emergency?” 

“There are two men trying to break into my home restaurant.” 

“What is a home restaurant, sir?”

“I have a lot above my bar, me and my lover are hidden inside a safe room in the attic.”

“Okay, what is your restaurant name?”

“Grillby’s.”

“Wait that monster bar? Umm... who am I speaking to?” 

“Grillby..?”

“You’re a monster?! I— I Uh.. Um well I don’t think that there are any cops here tonight Uh yeah- okay-bye—!”

Panic flushed his soul in a newfound force, she hung up and no help was on the way. He looked at the camera only to see a crack in the glass door. They were getting in soon. With all options lost he called his workers, Jayda and Jaide. He knew the lived together so hopefully, he could get in contact with both. 

“Jaide?” He said as soon as the phone was answered. “Boss? Are you okay, you sound scared?” She didn’t even sound tired, he could swear that girl never slept. “T-Two men are breaking into the bar and the police won’t help.” Now she was nervous, Jaide had never heard her boss stutter. “I’ll be right over.” 

He faintly heard a door open on the call, “Jayda, wake up, people are breaking into Grillby’s!” Rustling, then a couple more doors, until finally car keys. “Wait Jaide— It’s dangerous to come here!” 

“Shut up, boss, we can see them and we’re pulling up now.” It was Jayda, wow, they live really nearby. He loudly heard a pistol cock before a voice both on the phone and downstairs. 

“Louisiana Police Department, put your hands up!” He watched on the camera as Jaide pretended to be a cop. He thought he heard her say she was in theater. The men believed it, and ran, just like she knew they would. She took her key to the building and opened the door, calling for Sans and Grillby while Jayda gave chase with the gun.

“Grillby?! Sans?! Are you two okay!!” The fire monster climbed down the latter while Sans teleported down. “a shaken up but, overall, we’re okay. thanks for saving us, kid.” Once down, Grillby quickly enveloped her into a hug. “Woah, is this therapy circle? I want in, haha.” Grillby jumped, he hadn’t even heard Jayda walk in, but hugged her as well anyway. 

“Yeah, both of you are definitely getting a raise.” Everyone laughed, and once the girls went home, he and his lover went back to bed. Sans was very close this time, even when they were cuddling, he always left a little space in between them. 

It wasn’t until he felt the damp tears sting his skin did he realize just how scared Sans was. That was the one thing about him, if he had anything considered a flaw, it was that he felt like he needed to look brave. But he trusted Grillby, so he let his walls down.

“Sans... you’re safe... it’s okay...”

“but it almost wasn’t...”

“Jayda and Jaide came and helped us... everything is fine.”

Sans sat up, “but two kids shouldn’t have had to come! if I could have stepped up, then it would’ve been okay! if it weren’t for my stupid 1 hp— ack-!” He curled inward as self hate wracked his soul painfully. ”ow! I’m sorry--I'm sorry--I'm sorry--” Grillby quickly held him, coaxing him to try and sleep. 

He bought better security the next day.

A bit of angst but-- 1000 words once more! Hope I got Sans’ character right 😅


	5. Suffering

Chapter 5. Suffering

“They refused to repair the building...”

“Those racist pricks! I swear I’ll-“

“Jayda no, there’s nothing I can do about it right now. I’ve hired a lawyer to arrest the suspects and once we’ve won the case they’ll pay for it.”

“But-“

“The reason I told you is because I know that you and Jaide are the only ones who don’t live with their parents. I wanted to make sure you two didn’t need pay while my bar is closed, please tell me is you do.” Jaide shook her head, “I have a second job, it doesn’t pay as much as you do but it will keep us afloat until the bar opens again.” 

“Yeah I have a second job too, I would work at her job but they wouldn’t hire me. We’re fine but are you?” Jayda is such a tsundere and everyone knows it. “I’ll be fine, I have quite a large savings account.” 

“Hm... well call us if you need anything, you and Sans stay safe alright?” Grillby laughed affectionately, “Of course, bye girls.” Both happily waved him off, then went back inside their house. Grillby grabbed his keys and strapped inside his seatbelt before quickly driving home to his lover. 

“Sans? I’m home!” He was met with silence. Grillby immediately started panicking, they JUST had a break-in recently, what if they came back?! He sprinted upstairs, only to find the smaller in bed, fast asleep. 

He sighed deeply in relief, cupping a hand on his lover's cheek. Sans unconsciously nuzzled into his touch, adorably, until his face scrunched up and curled up in pain. 

Grillby picked up the smaller and sat him on his lap, holding him close. His soul pulsed love towards his partner and soon expression on Sans’ face faded away. He hated that Grillby had to deal with his stats. 

But when Sans woke up a couple hours later in Grillby’s arms, it felt... nice. When he was there, Sans didn’t have to be scared. He felt safe and protected.

He nuzzled further into his embrace, soaking up the warmth. ”Comfortable?” He jumped at his Boyfriend’s voice, blushing. ”So, you did stop did over time and working yourself to death right?” Sans froze, ”y-yeah, of course...” A lie. ”Really now? That great news, and I assume you were just taking a nice 6-hour nap at 3 pm?” Sans glanced at the clock only to see that, true to his word, it had been 6 hours; 9 pm. 

”uh- yeah! you know me, I'm the king of lazy! and I'm the very best at sleep, hell I could do it with my eyes closed!” Once back into it, Sans was a great liar. He had been lying to his brother for who knows how long about resets. Grillby almost believed him, if not for seeing drops of sweat forming on his skull. 

“Sans.” He flinched, “y-yeah?” Grillby gave a disappointed look, “Why do you keep hurting yourself like this? You work and work and work, but you’re in pain. Please Sans, why?” The skeleton in question averted his gaze in embarrassment, already on the verge of crying in his guilt. 

“i just... i want to contribute, okay? i can’t just sit here and do nothing for us!” 

“I understand that, even if you don’t have to, but Sans you don’t need to work yourself to death!” 

“i’m not! all i’m doing is pulling my weight!”

“Sans, you’ve done that and more! Your lying to yourself! I can’t stand seeing you in so much pain at all times!”

“then stop worrying about me! i-i’m not worth being cared about!”

“Yes, you are!”

Sans glared at his lap, refusing to meet Grillby’s eyes. “Sans look at me,” The fire monster cupped the smaller’s cheek, only to hear a sharp cry of pain. At first, Grillby thought it was Sans’ soul, but then he saw it. A dark blue mark on his lover’s cheek, right where he cupped it, that wasn’t there before. 

‘Oh, my Fox.’

‘I burned him.’

—————

Sans was in the bathroom with a wet towel, gingerly cleaning the burn. Grillby felt fucking terrible about what he did, locking himself inside the employee’s only room. Sans wasn’t mad, he really wasn’t. He knew it was an accident, Grillby would never purposefully hurt him. 

He sighed, this was his fault anyway. The pang in his soul effectively stopped that train of thought. He gripped the bathroom counter harshly, waiting for it to fade. Gosh, he hated himself. 

Grillby was on the floor, crying uncontrollably. He HURT him. The one he swore to protect, the one with just 1 HP. If that had a lick of intent... He dug his nails inside of his own arms, self-hatred searing through his soul.

——

Gosh. he/He hated himself/+right now.

————

Grillby sent himself to the couch that night, while Sans curled into a small ball on the huge bed. The smaller was plagued with terrible nightmares while the larger couldn’t sleep at all. They both suffered. But when Grillby finally fell asleep and woke up in the morning, he found Sans curled in his arms.

Grillby held him tight, guilt, and regret basically oozing around him. “I’m so sorry, Sans...” His lover nuzzled into his neck, sleepily reassuring him, “i know it wasn’t on purpose, babe... stop... worrying about it...” He paused with a yawn, a soft and adorable noise that Grillby couldn’t help but love. “i... i can’t promise i’ll stop working so hard, but i won’t let it get this bad again...”

Grillby smiled, it was an improvement at least. He knew Sans never went bad on his promises. He sat up, looking down at the skeleton in his lap. His eyes trailed to the burn, guilt washing over him once more. He leaned down, gently and carefully kissing the mark, and green healing magic quickly flowed through. The burn was healed, but there was a light blue scar that would stay forever. 

Sorry for the update dry season! I’ve been having some serious writer's block, but one of my friends was guessing what the chapter would be about and they said “Maybe Grillby accidentally burned Sans?” And I obviously said, “FUCK. YES.” 

1050 words! Woooo lets go- XD


	6. *Attractive ([Sans] Shower Masturbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Sansy has a bit of fun in the shower, just a lil warning!

Chapter 6. *Attractive (Smut Warning)

It was a REALLY long day for Sans. Now he was forced to work overtime, it turns out his boss was very much racist. The only reason he was even getting paid for it was because Sans could sue. 

He was so overworked that he couldn’t even teleport, and taxis refused monsters; Leaving the tired skeleton to walk the three miles back home. Sans slammed the door open, in an obviously bad mood, causing Grillby to jump and look behind him. 

The larger’s expression quickly shifted to concern, but Sans waved it off, storming into their room and leaving Grillby on the couch. Once into the closet, Sans immediately stripped. They were taking it slow, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck if Grillby saw him naked right now. He just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. 

Stepping into the bathroom, he put his clean clothes on the counter before running the water at a warm temperature. He didn’t bother closing the curtains, he just started cleaning himself soap that created a thick lather. 

He rested his forehead on the wall with the showerhead, letting the water run through his bones. It felt so nice after such a terrible day. He sighed deeply, running a hand down his spine. He did it gently, a couple more times, each stroke getting closer and closer to his pelvis before his fingertips reached his sacrum. 

He hummed, it felt nice. But then they sank just a bit lower, onto his tailbone. His expression switched from calm to pleasured in an instant. His tailbone was very sensitive. He made a soft noise, one that only those in the room could hear. 

So Grillby heard it.

He was very concerned about his lover, usually, when overworked he’d just be tired and cuddly, but this time he didn’t choose to stay, he was forced. Grillby knew that because he always checked Sans’ schedule, helping him plan his days off, and knowing when to wake him up in the morning. 

Worried, Grillby followed after Sans, only to see his lover’s clothes on the floor, and hear the shower running. He... He needed to make sure Sans was okay. He silently opened the door and did not expect in the slightest to see his lover masturbating. 

The soft-looking lather from the soap they shared, slowing being swept away with the water, pastel-black showed beautifully on his white bones, it was charcoal soap after all. The gentle pumps on his spine before reaching his tailbone, and then the first moan. 

It was small, soft, and easily rivaled a pink note.

Grillby froze, ‘Holy shit...’ He blushed hard. Yes, he had sex many times before but... this was so much different. It was incredibly sexy, yet somehow cute and innocent. It was so intriguing to see how his lover pleasured himself. And a huge turn on, but they weren’t ready for that yet. 

His mind was screaming at him to leave and respect his lover’s privacy, but his soul told him to stay. 

So he stayed. 

Soon, Sans’ magic shifted into place in his pelvis. It looked incredibly soft, plump, and wet. 

Heh, that was pretty much the only liquid Grillby will touch at any temperature. 

Sans slipped a finger into his folds before resting at his clit, then applied pressure, rubbing gently. Another soft moan, a little bit louder then the first, and Grillby had to restrain himself from slipping a hand into his pants. 

Fox, he was so cute, Grillby really just wanted to go and help him but... No, they weren’t ready for that. Sans took a step back, leaning on the wall behind him. The jet stream went directly trough one of the little holes in his sacrum. Grillby thought the smaller would laugh or blush, but instead, his spare hand jerked up to his mouth, muffling the sound he made. 

Grillby silently huffed in disappointment. Sans carefully maneuvered his pelvis to where the water was running through all eight holes at once. He trembled, hand leaving his mouth to steady himself on the wall. This time Grillby’s prayers where answered, and Sans moaned. Much louder than the others but still soft and sweet. 

He scrambled desperately, trying to find grip on the tile walls, as he used his magic to turn the water temperature a bit higher and quickened his pace on his clit. Grillby could tell it was intense by the next noise he made.

A pleasured whimper. 

His pelvis jerked unwillingly, and he accidentally slammed his fingers inside of himself, his hand on the wall curled into a fist. Grillby assumed the fingers in his cunt did as well by the way his mouth opened into a silent scream and tears pecked his eyes. Cum gushed from his entrance and he shakily sunk to his knees.

He panted softly, a whimper breaking trough every once and a while until he gently cleaned himself again, careful of his over sensitive pelvis. Grillby smiled softly, love and adoration pouring from his soul. His silently slipped out of the room, then stepped into the closet changing into a white, wife-beater tank top and some soft, black shorts. 

Once Sans got out of the bathroom, he only had a slight blush, his joints glowing the same beautiful light blue of his magic. Grillby welcomed him into the bed with opened arms, in which Sans immediately flopped down into. 

Grillby wrapped his arms around him as if he didn’t just watch him masturbate in the shower. Chuckling, he stroked the back of Sans’ ribs. Sans told him it felt nice, so he tried to do it often. The smaller nuzzled into his neck, spine arching with a dreamy sigh. 

“I love you...” Sans smiled, “i love you, too...” They quickly drifted off to sleep, and the blankets were kicked off the bed yet again.

Woah, second update today! 1000 words on the dot! Thanks for reading, guys!


	7. Needed

Chapter 7. Needed

When Grillby went downstairs to open the bar, and he immediately got a phone call, it scared the crap out of him. He quickly answered his phone before it woke up his tired lover. “Hello?” He didn’t look at the caller ID, so he was quite surprised to hear it was Jayda.

“Hey Boss, I couldn’t find my phone so I stole Jaide’s since she’s making breakfast right now, and I wanted to tell you; DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. I don’t know how it was in the Underground, but I doubt you guys had blizzards so I suggest you stay inside!”

Grillby glanced out the window, only to see harsh winds and snow. “Yeah, I’m staying in. Holy fox, thanks for the warning!” Jayda laughed through the phone, “No problem, Boss!” Another voice, slightly higher pitched yelled in the background, “HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE BITCH!”

“Oh shit—!” The phone hung up, leaving Grillby to chuckle at the sister’s antics. He checked the door’s lock before going back upstairs to his lover. He was sleeping peacefully, his face and posture calm. 

Grillby only got to see him that relaxed in his sleep. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on his lover’s cheekbone. The smaller made a soft noise, slowly opening his eyes. ”Good morning, Love.” He blushed, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s hand. 

He yawned softly, ”don't you have to open the bar today?” Grillby shook his head, “Blizzard, we’re snowed in.” Sans couldn’t help but snort at his word choice, “heh, Snowdin.” Grillby chuckled with him before gently cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

He had been extremely anxious to even touch Sans after the burning incident but, after the smaller furiously kissed him after 3 days of no contact it quickly changed. 

The scar had healed in a way that it looked a tattoo, light blue swirls decorating his cheek in a quite pretty pattern before tapering out closer to his eye socket. Grillby softly kissed the mark before finding the tv remote. 

He turned it on, only for it to immediately shut off. He gave the device a confused look until the room went dark. 

Oh, the power was out.

Both went silent, Grillby being the only light in the room. In the soft glow, they made eye contact.

And both burst out laughing.

Sans fell back on the bed, an arm draped across his sockets. He laughed breathlessly, not really knowing why. It was just everlastingly amusing to the couple. Grillby leaned on the mattress to steady himself. 

Once their breathing calmed down, they looked at each other again. A soft, loving look in both of their eyes, and an equally adoring smile. Their hands snaked closer before intertwining together. 

They kissed softly, slowly, and passionately. Grillby slipped into bed with his lover, his free hand holding the smaller’s cheek while he used the other to hold himself up. They slowly shifted until the taller was completely on top of the smaller. 

Grillby parted his lips to slip his tongue inside the other’s mouth, quickly claiming dominance. Sans placed his free hand on top of Grillby’s. Their hands stayed intertwined, even as they pulled apart, panting.

They smiled lovingly, before another kiss. It was much shorter, but just as sweet. Soon Grillby lied down, facing the tv towards the foot of the bed, even if it wasn’t on. 

He adjusted the small skeleton comfortably under his arm. Sans grinned even wider than before when Grillby pulled out his phone and started playing Beetlejuice the Musical. 

It but it wasn’t JUST Beetlejuice, even though they both LOVED the original, it was actually a local recording of it. Local as in half of Grillby’s employees starred in it. Ashlyn as Lydia, Jayda as Barbra, and Jaide as Beetlejuice!! It was crazily impressive that all three got THE most important roles.

Anyway, the couple let the time fly by as they watched their favorite musicals. They fell asleep by the time The Heathers ended and SIX began. 

—————————————

Deep into the night, Grillby woke up to the bed shaking slightly and Be More Chill ending. He turned off his phone, then searched for the cause of the shaking. Of course, he found it quickly, Sans. He was snuggled up as close as possible and shivering hard. 

Grillby immediately wrapped his arms around him, forcing his body to heat up a bit. When Sans didn’t stop, Grillby gently shook him awake. “ah? w-whattss wr-wronngg?” His words slurred as he trembled. 

”Sans, you’re freezing, are you okay?” He nodded, ”yeaaahh! I am fine--!” He didn’t want to worry about his boyfriend. Another hearty shiver and the smaller caved, shamefully shaking his head no.

Grillby covered both of them with the thick side of their blanket, it was odd, but the fire monster was also feeling a little chilly himself. He raise his temperature a bit higher, but Sans was still shaking.

Then it hit Grillby. ”Sans, are you wearing one of my sweaters?” The smaller blushed, ”umm... mmmaaaayybeee?” The taller actually didn’t mind, he thought it was adorable to see Sans in his clothing. 

”Ah, well that's the problem, my clothes are fire-resistant and thin...”

”...oh.”

”We don't have too if you don't—”

”nn-no... y-you're right...”

”So..?”

”um...” 

Sans inhaled deeply, making his decision.

”yeah... yeah. I-ittt’s f-fine... but um... please don't judge m-my body...” 

Silence...

”Sans...”

Silence...

”Sans, I would NEVER, EVER judge you. I love you more than you can comprehend, and I could never say differently because of what you look like.”

And Grillby had already seen his lover naked before, Fox he was sexy-

Sans nuzzled his face into Grillby’s neck, ”thank you...”

The taller set to work, slipping his hands under the sweater and pulling it off. Sans shimmied out of his shorts and curled in on himself shyly. 

Grillby tugged his own clothes before gently pulling Sans into him. Both parties blushed, but Grillby gently cupped his cheek and kissed him. 

What? 

He couldn’t help it!

Sans was too adorable to NOT kiss!

Soon, the smaller took a deep breath and ignored his awkwardness to initiate a cuddle session. They kissed softly once more, then fell asleep.

They would be sleeping without clothing much more now.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading so much of this XD WOAH HOW MANY WORDS?!? 1100!! That’s crazy— I didn’t even realize I went over the goal XD annyyyyway! I hope you guys liked it!!! Again, thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
